AMOR BAJO ACUERDO
by dulcesakuritauchiha
Summary: Te imaginas a Sakura HARUNO  "Jade"  como la persona masa fria que pueda existir,sin mas que decir eldestino jugara con ella y la hara encontrar el amor en un ser completamante igual que ella...mientras que Sasuke Uchiha  "Diego"  no cree en el amor...
1. PROLOGO

**AMOR BAJO ACUERDO**

_Los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO y los estelares son de otras series. Es pero que les guste, ya que este es mi primer fic aquí..._

.

.

"_**PROTAGONISTAS"**_

Uzumaky Naruto:_ Antuane Villarroel Ferreira_

_Hyuga Neeji: Nicolás Villarroel Ferreira_

_Uchiha Susuke: Diego Villarroel Oliveira_

_Tanaka Sai: David Villarroel Oliveira _

_Hyuga Hinata: Aliro Mourkarzel Jalaf_

_Juugi Tenten: Esmeralda Mourkarzel Jalaf_

_Haruno Sakura: Jade Mourkarzel Hakme_

_Yamaka Ino: Jazmine Mourkarzel Hakme_

_Hatake Kakashi: Ramsés Mourkarzel Sabu_

_Jiraya: Rimuel Mouerkarzel Sary_

_Tsunade: Nadia Sabu de Mourkarzel_

_Anko: Zahara Hakme de Mourkarzel_

_Kurenai: Nabiha Jalaf de Mourkarzel_

_Namikaze Minato: William Villarroel Smith_

_Uchiha Fugaku: Leonardo Villarroel Smith_

_Uchiha Itachi: Dante Villarroel Oliveira_

_Uzumaky Kuzhina: Angélica Ferreira de Villarroel_

_Uchiha Mikoto: Victoria Oliveira de Villarroel_

_No Sabaku Gaara: Andres-Simuet Chara Jalaf_

_No Sabaku Temari: Kamila Chara Jalaf_

_Nara Shikamaru: Rafael Chara Jalaf_

_Názura Karin: Roberta Milles Pereira_

_Sasori: Ricardo Milles Pereira_

_Uchiha Madara: Roberto Milles Smith_

_**ACTUCIONES ESTELARES DE:**_

_Seto Kaiba: Jafet Yelna Jalyn_

_Yugi: Jamic Yelna Jalyn_

_Io Ana: Janett Yelna Mortafet_

_/********/********/*****/_

"**PROLOGO"**

Una casa muy elegante a decir verdad una mansión dentro de ella se encontraban dos hombres un peli-plateado y un peli-blanco, que hablaban sobre el futuro de la empresa familiar en _**MARRUECOS.**_

-por supuesto que no, Ramsés, tus hijas no pueden hacerse cargo de la empresa-(decía un peli-blanco muy molesto)

-claro que pueden, tienen talento y carácter para sacarla adelante-(contesto retante el peli-plateado)

-por eso te digo que deben casarse ¡ya!-

-ellas no quieren-

-deben hacerlo, han rechazado ya por lo menos 20 prospectos de muy buenas familias, además "_Jazmine"_ ya tiene 22 años,"_ Esmeralda"_ pronto los cumplirá, "_Jade"_ ya tiene 21 y _"Alirio"_ 20 cumplirá los 21 en menos de un mes deben casarse ya..-

-no puedo obligarles…- (respondió cortante) -¡padre! Es su felicidad la que está en juego, además te aseguro que harán que nuestras inversiones crezcan…-

- ¿y cómo?

-_Jade _es excelente para los negocios debo señalar que tiene la inteligencia de mi _madre, Jazmine _es excelente en la publicidad,_ Esmeralda _es perfecta en la administración y contabilidad y _Alirio _es increíble al igual que _Jade _en los negocios con ellas dos juntas tendremos negocios perfectos…- (dijo muy animado el padre de 4 chicas)…-dame solo un mes y ya verás- (dijo en tono de suplica)

-(suspira) está bien solo un mes…solo uno... (Dijo el peli-blanco resignado)

-vamos _Leonardo_, veras que tengo razón, nuestros hijos son mejores que nosotros-(dijo un rubio muy convencido)

-está bien _William_ pero solo un mes-(decía un moreno que observaba unos papeles)

**DESCRIPCION**

_**Jazmine**__(INO)__ es la hermana mayor de 3 hermanas:__** Esmeralda(TENTEN), Jade**__(SAKURA)__** y Alirio**__(HINATA),__ provienen de la familia más prestigiosa de __**marruecos **__las 4 son hijas de __**Ramsés Mourkarzel Sabu**__(KAKASHI)__ un magnate empresario y el más poderoso de __**marruecos **__las 4 manejan una empresa de importaciones de telas y productos además de una "__**AGENCIA DE MODELAJE" llamada "Mourkarzel Corp."**_

_**David **__(SAI) __es hermano de __**Diego**__ tiene 22 años, __**Diego**__(SASUKE) __tiene 21 años ambos hermanos son completamente diferentes __**Diego **__es un tanto "frio e inexpresivo" mientras que __**David**__ es más alegre mas noviero, pero al igual que su hermano es "inexpresivo", ambos hijos de __**Leonardo Villarroel **__(FUGAKU)__** y Victoria Oliveira **__**(**__MIKOTO). __**Leonardo **__tiene____un hermano llamado __**William**____(MINATO)__, quien tiene dos hijos __**Nicolás **__(NEEJI) __de 22 años y __**Antuane**__ (NARUTO)__ de 21 hijos de __**Angelica Ferreira **__(kuzhina)__. Los 4 manejan una empresa familiar que se llama __**"AGENCIA VILLAROEL".**_

-¿pueden hacerlo?-

J, E, J, A: si podemos (respondió cada una con su tono habitual)

-¿podrán hacerlo?-

D, N, D, A: podemos hacerlo (respondió cada uno con su tono habitual)...

**¡Gracias por leerlo!**

**¿Qué tal mi prologo? **_Si lose es de principiantes pero espero que les haya gustado pronto hare el 1er capitulo espero que les guste..._

_**Atte.: dulcesakuritauchiha**_


	2. Chapter 1 NEGOCIOS

"_**NEGOCIOS"**_

Los rayos del sol tocaban su delicada piel blanca comenzó a abrir lentamente aquellos orbes color jade, mientras pensaba en el arduo día de trabajo que les esperaba a ella y a sus hermanas, pero eso no importaba ya que _"Jade"_ era una muchacha muy inteligente y demasiado concentrada.

**TOC-TOC**

-Adelante-(dijo la oji-jade con el tono frio que le caracterizaba desde hace ya 4 años)

-Anda niña que ya es tarde- (dijo la de ojos color zafiro con una radiante sonrisa)

-¿Ey, que rayos te pasa?** Jazmine,** yo soy la que se levanta temprano…..

De la nada entraron dos jovencitas una azabacha de 21 años y una jovencita de 22 años aproximadamente de cabellos y ojos marrones…

-Vamos niñas que ya es tarde y hoy es el gran día-(dijo emocionada)

-(bostezando) Si ya vámonos, te esperamos en la sala-

Y así las demás jovencitas salieron detrás de la azabacha dejando a "_jade _"sola...

-Hmp, hoy el mundo está de cabeza-(dijo arrogantemente)

Se levanto de cama, se ducho y se puso un elegante traje de color verde pálido , se alzó sus sedosos cabellos rosados en una elegante y sofisticada coleta, se coloco sus gafas y se dirigió con sus hermanas.

-Buenos días hijas-

-Buenos días papa- (respondieron todas cada una con su tono habitual de voz)

****

La noche asechaba a aquellos cabellos azabaches que se dirigían a su **BMW** color negro donde se encontraría con un rubio muy peculiar.

-¡Hey! AMARGADITO…(saludo con familiaridad y una resplandeciente sonrisa)

-Hmp un DOBE en mi auto-(dijo con su tono de voz frio)

-Tan expresivo como siempre TEME..-

-Déjate de estupideces y dime donde rayos esta **David **y **Nicolás, **tenían una comida con los inversionistas de **POOP** y no asistieron-(dijo molesto)

-Cálmate ya sabes como es **David** de seguro se fue con una de sus amiguitas y **Nicolás **digamos que mamá lo necesitaba-

-Para eso existen los teléfonos –(dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y arrancaba el carro)

Y no es que **Diego ** fuera de lo más divertido pero había veces en las que aquel rubio lo hacia reír con aquellas muecas que su rostro dibujaba ..Mientras delineaba una elegante sonrisa en su rostro el sonido de su teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, y es que **Leonardo **su padre lo interrumpía en momentos tan únicos como ese cuando el dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro..

-¿Ahora qué quieres?...

-Recordarte que mañana debes hablar a primera hora con la presidenta ejecutiva de **MOURKARZEL CORP.**-

-Si , si, ya sé , no soy un niño pequeño-(bufó fastidiado)

-A veces lo pareces –

-Díselo a tu hijo que no asistió a la comida con los inversionistas de **POOP**, y en su lugar tuve que ir yo** – **(dijo con un tono demandante)

**Leonardo **colgó el teléfono y no es que tuviese mas preferencia por **David **si no que no tenía ganas de discutir con el mas "_déspota de sus hijos, el más necio y egocéntrico, frio y calculador"_ cómo lo era su hijo menor _**"Diego Villarroel Oliveira"**_ sin duda alguna su parecido con el de su madre era espectacular, pero empezaba a darse cuenta que él era_ idéntico _ a él en el carácter aunque "_**Leonardo Villarroel" **_ era más alegre y optimista que su hijo menor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4 chicas se encontraban ya en la empresa familiar, 4 chicas que robaban las miradas de sus espectadores masculinos.

-**¡Alirio! **Camina, con gracia, con porte, con estilo, con elegancia y levanta la cara y la mirada-(dijo la peli-rosada en tono inexpresivo pero demandante)

-**Jade **estoy cansada me duelen los pies llevamos 8 horas practicando –(dijo la azabacha en un quejido)

-¿Quieres ser una gran modelo o no?- (pregunto arrogantemente)

-si pero…-(dijo con la mirada en el suelo)

-¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡LEVANTA LA MIRADA Y CAMINA!

Aliro hizo caso ante el mandato de su hermana y comenzó a caminar en aquella hermosa pasarela.

-¿No crees que le exiges demasiado?-(pregunto la de ojos marrones)

-claro que no-(dijo sin ninguna expresión la oji-jade)

-Y de verdad que pareces androide desde hace 4 años-(reclamo molesta)

-Hmp..-

-Y todo desde aquel día-

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo-(dijo la oji-jade fulminándola con la mirada)

-¡Hey !..-

Chillo una voz a lo lejos

-¡chicas ya tengo los nuevos diseños!-

**Jazmine ** es una gran diseñadora, mostro los bocetos a sus hermanas, **Aliro ** bajo de la pasarela para verlos ambas quedaron maravilladas con tal talento de la rubia aceptó dicha peli-rosada.

-Y que les ha parecido-(pregunto muy animada la rubia)

-**Jazmine ** son hermosos-(contesto la azabacha)

-Son geniales **Jaz..**-

- ¿Y que te han parecido a ti? **Jade- **(pregunto seriamente la rubia)

-Están bien-(dijo inexpresiva)

-**Jade **hija ven un momento-

-Ya voy-( se va)

-A veces extraño a la ** Jade** divertida-(dijo la rubia con un tono de tristeza)

-Feliz, soñadora y espontanea de siempre-(dijo la de ojos marrones)

-¿Me pregunto si algún día volverá a ser como antes?=(bufo la azabacha)

**Jazmine **y **Esmeralda** se encogieron de hombros

/

-¿Qué sucede papá?-

-¿Ya has hablado con el presidente ejecutivo de la **"LA AGENCIA VILLARROEL"**?-

-No, él no se ha dignado a hablarme-(dijo la peli-rosa, mientras revisaba unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio)-a él le conviene ¿o no?

-Si no lo haces perderemos ese negocio-(dijo el peli-plateado, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente)

-Lose, papá, lose..-

-Promete que hablaras con el-

-Lo prometo, padre ahora sal de mi oficina quieres..-

-No te cuesta nada pedirlo por favor "_cerecita"_-

-Hmp, sabes que no pido nada por favor "_padre"_-(dijo cortante)

-Me gustaría que fueras la misma-(dijo el peli-plateado dirigiéndose a la puerta)

-Sabes que no lo hare, nunca más-(dijo irritada)

**Ramsés ** salió de la oficina y se fue de tan prestigiada empresa..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un joven de cabellos negros de piel tan blanca como la nieve se encontraba en una de las mejores discotecas de Nueva York con una despampanante castaña que vestía una minifalda tableada y una blusa escotada y ajustada al cuerpo.

-¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí?-(le pregunto el peli-negro, entre besos)

-¿Por qué que tiene malo guapo?-(pregunto la castaña separándose de él)

-por que aquí no puedo hacerte lo que tanto quiero _**Samantitha **_sexy-(dijo con un tono muy sensual el de cabellos negros)

-está bien vamos a donde quieras bombón-

La chica tomo su bolso y guiada por la mano de tan sexy acompañante se dirigieron a la salida para así subir al _**Deportivo **_blanco de aquel joven. Y es que los hermanos **"**_**VILLARROEL OLIVEIRA"**_ tenían fama ya de chicos sexys, antojables, de rompe corazones son conocidos además como "_**LOS REYES DE LA CAMA"**_ según los comentarios de las chicas que por fortuna o por desgracia habían estado entre sus brazos, pero alguien impidió el plan de ambos jóvenes sedientos de el uno del otro.

-vaya el hijo prodigio aparece-(dijo un azabache sarcásticamente)

-hola querido hermanito-(sonrió sínicamente el de cabellos negros)

-se puede saber qué rayos haces **David-**(dijo molesto el azabache)

-me voy a divertir con un bombón de mujer ¿y tú?-(pregunto mientras seguía seguía sonriendo)

-a claro déjame recordarte que hoy tenias un compromiso muy importante al cual no asististe-(bufo molesto cierto joven de ojos negros)

-¿y eso qué?-

-**LEONARDO **está molesto quiere verte ahora-(dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente)

-ere un aguafiestas..-(se dirigió con _**SAMANTHA**__) -_lo siento bombon hoy no se podrá, pero toma (le da una tarjeta) llamame-(le guiño el ojo para luego ir tras su hermano menor)

.

.

.

.

…..

-es el colmo _**DAVID VILLARROEL OLIVEIRA **_como es posible que olvidaras esa comida tan importante-(dijo VICTORIA molesta)

-MADRE fue un accidente, no volverá a suceder-

-era un contrato importante, el 80% de las acciones de **POOP** ahora son nuestras de no ser por tu hermano habriamos perdido mucho dinero-(dijo LEONARDO molesto)

-ya,ya ¿Cuál será mi cruel castigo ahora?-

-trabajaras el doble de lo que trabajas –

-pero MADRE-

-y nada de chicas por una semana-

-pero PADRE-

**Diego ** parecía divertirse con el castigo de su hermano quien solo delineo una elegante sonrisa y subió a su habitación, no cabe duda que el hermano mayor de **Diego ** era todo un _Don Juan,_ mientras que **Diego ** no tenia ningún gusto por las mujeres, bueno solo las usaba para _esas cosas_ y después las desechaba ,** Diego **pienza que las como esas no merecen su respeto en pocas palabras **Diego **no cree en el _Amor _ al igual que su hermano mayor…..**DAVID…**

**Que les ha parecido espero que les haya gustado jejeje ese DAVID si que es rebelde pero DIEGO sabra controlarlo creo?**

**Bueno esperen el próximo**

**Atte: dulcesakuritauchiha**


	3. Chapter 2 PEQUEÑAS DISCUSIONES

"**AMOR BAJO ACUERDO"**

"_**PEQUEÑAS DISCUSIONES"**_

Los rayos del sol asechaban a la ventana del cuarto de un rubio muy carismático, poco a poco abrió aquellos ojos color zafiro, se sorprendió al ver a cierto primo suyo recargado en el marco de su puerta….

Antuane: Hey...TEME ¿por que entras a mi cuarto? (pregunto entre dormido).

Diego: Mí tío me dijo que viniera por ti, para que no llegaras tarde a la junta….

Antuane: (mirando su reloj) son las 6:00 de la mañana…

Diego: Muévete tienes 20 minutos... (Dijo mientras salía de la habitación)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una joven de cabellos rosas caminaba por los pasillos de aquella mansión y decidió entrar a la habitación de su madre, y como ya era su costumbre entro sin tocar, se quedo completamente inmóvil como cuando tenía 6 años cuando vio aquella escena entre su padre y su madre, escena que había visto a los 12 años y esa vez sonrió, pero esta vez era diferente, ella no creía en eso a lo que todos llaman "_AMOR"_ pero volvió en si al ver que sus padres la miraban sorprendidos….

Jade: ¿Qué no existen los hoteles aquí? (pregunto fríamente)

Zahara: (cubriéndose el pecho) Jade ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ramsés: ¿Quieres tocara antes de entrar?...

Jade: Nunca lo hago… (Respondió cortante)

Ramsés: ¿A qué venias? (pregunto seriamente)

Jade: A hablar con mi madre… (Respondió retante)

Sahara: SAFI! Los dos (dijo demandante) Jade sal y espera que tu padre y yo nos vistamos…

_**MINUTOS DESPUES….**_

Jazmine: ¿Jade que haces aquí? te necesitamos en la empresa…

Jade: Vine a hablar con mi madre….

Jazmine: (agarrando la perilla de la habitación de su madre) y que esperas entra….

Jade: Créeme no quieres entrar ahí (dijo sin expresión alguna)

Jazmine: Ok no entrare, pero apresúrate, si, te necesitamos.

Jade: Hash, si, si. Como sea ya vete.

Jazmine: Hay…. AMARGADA (se va).

Zahara: ¡Jade entra! (Grito desde su habitación).

Jade: Madre necesito que vengas conmigo a la empresa…

Zahara: ¿Para qué?...

Jade: Necesito a una gran modelo, para la nueva línea…

Ramsés: Para eso están _Alirio _ las demás modelos…

Jade: _Alirio _ está en entrenamiento y las demás no sirven para lo que quiero que hagan….

Zahara: Esta bien…

Jade: Tienes 10 minutos (se va del lugar)

Zahara: Esa niña tan expresiva…

Ramsés: Esa no es nuestra _Jade…_ (Dijo el peli-plateado mientras la abrazaba por la cintura)

Zahara: Me gustaría que fuera como antes...

Ramsés: No te preocupes lo será… (Decía mientras sonreía)

Zahara: ¿Que estas planeado? (pregunto con una sonrisa)

Ramsés: ya verás... (La besa)… anda apresúrate o se molestara…

Zahara: que se espere un ratito (vuelve a besarlo… pero un grito los perturbo)….

Nabiha: Ramsés ¡AMOR!

Zahara: No puede ser (bufo molesta)

Nabiha: ¡Ramsés que haces aquí! (Grito mientras abrazaba a su marido)

**EN LA SALA…..**

Jade: (sobándose la frente con las yemas de los dedos) no puede ser, esto es estresante…¡MIRRA, MIRRA!

Mirra: Diga señorita….

Jade: Tráeme un té, ¡rápido! (Dijo con voz fuerte y demandante).

Mirra: Si enseguida señorita…. (Se va)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la agencia, una rubia se encontraba hablando por teléfono en la presidencia ejecutiva.

Jazmine: No mi hermana aun no llega, tuvo un contratiempo.

?: ¿Algún otro número en el que pueda comunicarme?

Jazmine: Lo siento mi hermana olvido su celular aquí…

?: Tks..

Jazmine: En cuanto regrese le diré que le hable….

?: Eso espero (cuelga)..

Esmeralda: ¿ Y? ¿Qué te dijo?...(pregunto mientras se daba vueltas en su silla)

Jazmine: E s de pocas palabras, donde rayos esta _jade_.(Dijo molesta)

Alirio: Porque no llamas a la casa tal vez a un esté ahí, hablando con _Zahara…._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mirra: Aquí tiene señorita (Le da el té)

Jade: Si, si, anda, ¡yala,yala!

Mirra: Si señorita (Se va )

A quien se le ocurría le ocurría tener dos esposas, si solo a su padre _Ramsés_, aunque conocía a muchos hombres que tenían mas de dos esposas,- _pero que clase de acuerdos haría su padre con ellas-.._ Pensaba la peli-rosa hasta que un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos…

Jade: ¡Alan! (Saludo) que sucede Jazmine..

Jazmine: ¿En donde rayos estas? (Pregunto molesta)

Jade: En casa..(Contesto indiferente)

Jazmine: El presidente de la "_Agencia Villarroel"_ hablo, quiere hablar urgente contigo..

Jade: No me iré de esta casa si no es con mi madre…

Jazmine: Pues dile a nuestra madre que se apresure…

Nabiha:¡ NO RAMSES DIJO QUE DORMIRIA CONMIGO UN MES! (Grito molesta)

Zahara: ¡QUE NO! El dormirá conmigo un mes (grito molesta)

Ramsés: ¡SAFI,SAFI! ¡LAS DOS!...

Jazmine: No me digas que se están peleando de nuevo…

Jade: Hmp… luego nos vemos ( cuelga)

Ramsés: ¡Basta ya Nabiha! (Grito molesto)..

****

Un azabache se encontraba en su grande y lujosa oficina el único ligar donde podía descansar de los acosos de las femeninas del lugar incluso de las propias modelos…

_**TOC-TOC…**_

Diego: Adelante…

Angélica: Diego lamento molestarte, pero aquí te traigo las fotografías que tomo Antuane…

Diego: Hmp póngalas sobre el escritorio (dijo cortante)

Angélica: Me voy no te molesto mas…

Diego: Gracias Tía..(Dijo de manera fría)

Angélica: De nada..(Dijo con una sonrisa para luego salir de la oficina de su sobrino)

Debía admitir que su primo era muy bueno en la fotografía, pero muy malo en la ortografía mira que escribir "_**DYEGO BIYARROEL"**_ cuando se escribe _** "DIEGO VILLAROEL"**_ era el colmo que no supiera escribir ni su propio apellido, sonrió interiormente por dicho escrito y se dispuso a examinar las fotos…_-GENIALES-_ pensó, pero algo o alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Nicolás: Diego tengo todo listo, las cámaras están esperando a David..

Diego: El imbécil de mi hermano aun no ha llegado…(bufo molesto)

Nicolás: Tenemos ya 30 minutos esperándolo, porque no lo haces tú…

Todas las femeninas del lugar escucharon al joven de ojos perlas y se hicieron ilusiones al escuchar que probablemente Diego modelaría en ese instante.

Diego: Es por eso que no pienso modelar. (Dijo molesto mientras señalaba a todas las femeninas que lo acosaban con la mirada).

Nicolás: Esta bien, pero esperaremos solo 5 minutos más.

Un sonido los interrumpió de tan importante conversación.

Diego: Diga… (Saludo fríamente)

?: Buenos días Sr. "_Villarroel"_(saludo fríamente)

Diego: Buenos días señorita "_Mourkarzel"_ (respondió de la misma manera)

Jade: Seré breve Sr._"Villarroel"_ , en 3 días mi familia presentara una pasarela aquí en Nueva York.

Diego: ¿Usted se encuentra ahora en Nueva York?..

Jade: Si, tengo que encargarme de los preparativos así que...(es interrumpida)

Diego: Bien entonces podremos conocernos y hablar de negocios…(Dijo con un tono arrogante y dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro)

Jade: No se va a poder, además le aclaro que no soy ese tipo de mujer que acostumbra. (Bufo molesta)

Diego: ¿En qué lugar será la pasarela? (pregunto seriamente)

Jade: En la tienda de ropa "_MORE ANGEL"_ (respondió seriamente)

Diego: Esta bien (dijo cortantemente)

Jade: Nos vemos luego (cuelga)

Que fue eso una mujer se resistió, es mas se negó a una "cita" con "_Diego Villarroel Oliveira" _quien se creía esa tipa, sonrió internamente y pensó que tal vez aquella era una señorita de 40 o 50 años totalmente amargada y que tal vez no había conseguido un marido por su pésimo carácter, pero que mas dada él era "_Diego Villarroel Oliveira" _ era el que mandaba al diablo a todas las señoritas…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zahara: Jade me obligaste a venir a Nueva York para que ¡YO! ¡MODELE! Estás loca o que, hace 10 años que deje las pasarelas…

Jade: Por favor, no te pongas histérica, necesito una modelo.

Zahara: Pues usa a Alirio, ella es perfecta ademes tiene un cuerpo perfecto.

Jade: No esta lista(respondió indiferente).

Zahara: ¡Pues hazlo tu!, una mujer casada como yo solo puede exhibirse para su marido, para nadie más (bufo molesta).

Jazmine: Vamos Jade dale una oportunidad a Alirio.

Alirio: Prometo no defraudarte hermana (contesto con la mirada en el suelo).

Esmeralda: Anda no seas amargada..

Las 4 mujeres veían a cierta peli-rosada con una mirada llena de suplica, el verlas así de verdad le removía hasta el mas mínimo sentimiento que se encontraba vivo en ella..

Jade: Esta bien…(respondió resignada)

Las 3 chicas comenzaron a dar saltitos de alegría ante la respuesta de la más fría de las hermanas.

Zahara: (sonriendo) veras que no te arrepentirás…

Jade: Hmp…Eso espero…..

_**HEY HOLA QUE TAL QUEDO JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO JEJEJE YA SAVEN BUENO YO ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE ….**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEERLO**_

_**ATTE: **__dulcesakuritauchiha_


End file.
